A Wireless Mesh Network is a collection of mesh nodes (that may include access points, client devices, and fixed or mobile transceivers, all of which will be referred to herein as APs) that are interconnected by wired or wireless links (mesh links) to form a web-like “mesh” communications network. A number of select APs that form the mesh also serve as Backhaul Anchored Nodes (BANs) that connect the mesh network through wired or wireless backhaul connections to the Internet. Data is communicated through the network from node to node, in “hops”, as it makes its way from a client of one mesh node to one or more clients of another mesh node in the network, or from such a client out to the Internet, or from the Internet back to one or more mesh node clients.
Multiple mesh hops, and therefore the services of many mesh nodes, are often required in order for data to reach a particular client. As a result, the overall performance of the network depends not only on the placement of each individual mesh node, but also on the placement of mesh nodes relative to each other and with respect to the environment. The inter-dependence of each mesh link and the overall performance of the network leads to a multitude of possible failure points. In addition, the designer must not neglect coverage of each individual AP to its respective clients. Wireless meshes are high bandwidth networks that are characterized by high traffic loads and high capacity. Wireless mesh networks service applications with stringent delay/jitter constraints, but which are typically distributed over geographical areas. Further complications arise from the fact that mesh network clients naturally exercise the network in varying scales of throughput with varying requirements for Quality of Service (QoS). In short, wireless mesh networks present all of the practical challenges of wired networks, and of non-mesh wireless networks, along with additional complications due to multiple-hop routing of data, and due to the typical physical scale of mesh network deployments. Consequently, a sophisticated design is critical for wireless mesh network performance.
In order to resolve such a complex problem, designers often have a set of rules or constraints to ensure that each AP operates correctly and that the mesh as a whole functions properly. For example, the designer might require that each AP must have a maximum of 3 node-to-node hops back to the BAN in order to satisfy a delay threshold. The problem is that correcting for one such basic design constraint might lead to other failures due to the complex relationships between mesh nodes. It is therefore crucial for the designer to envision and manipulate the relationships between changes in individual parameters and the performance of the entire mesh network. Furthermore, the relationship with each of the design constraints and how it affects the entire solution becomes increasingly complex with larger scale deployments. The designer must also consider that mesh networks are deployed across varying geographical areas littered with obstructions such as buildings, terrain, and foliage. Consideration of the location and properties of these obstructions is essential to understanding the performance of a mesh network. Thus, an optimal solution should empower the designer to discern the performance of the network, easily identify problems, and be able to resolve such problem efficiently regardless of the scale of the network and environment in which the network resides.
A solution demonstrating these qualities has not yet been disclosed by prior art. Accordingly there exists a need for a new method and system for analysis and visualization of a wireless communications network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.